falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Betty’s Radio
Betty's Radio is a radio station based in Brethren-occupied Slidell owned by the chipper Cleric Betty. Started soon after the Brethren's last push to take Slidell in 2265, Betty's Radio has provided a calm voice to the people of the town for the last twenty years. Betty's presence on the radio has greatly improved the Brethren's image across the Louisiana area, and she is happy to do her work. History The story of Betty’s Radio began in 2265 when the Brethren of the Shroud retook Slidell after the city fell to the rebellious Republic of Slidell. After the mutants secured Slidell, Cleric Betty followed them into the city and investigated the ruins for interesting relics or knick knacks. She and another cleric found the Slidell Radio Station in her first days and asked her superiors in Slidell if she could commandeer the radio station for the purposes of the Brethren. The authorities accepted Betty’s request, and she went to work. Soon enough, Cleric Betty had her radio up and running. Her first shining moment was in 2265 when she interviewed “Grungy” Joe while the man was still on the run. That boosted Betty’s profile immensely, especially because of how well Betty handled the interview. Betty’s Radio quickly rivaled many Big Easy radio stations in popularity in the Slidell area as people began to take pride in their little radio. Cleric Betty has remained relevant for nearly twenty years, and she continues to cheerfully work even as the war continues nearby. Betty is one the few parts of the Brethren occupation that the populace of Slidell actually like. She is well-liked by people in town and is almost something of a local celebrity. Betty has taken her role in stride, seeing it as her role to play for the Shroud. Programming Music The music played on Betty’s Radio is typically of the older variety, as is most music in the post-War era. Cleric Betty’s favorites include Johnny Cash and Hank Williams Jr. who were both country stars before the war. She plays some other country music and occasionally some jazz. Cleric Zacarías Lain prefers Jazz much more, and when he takes other, he plays jazz exclusively. News Cleric Betty reports on issues around Slidell and throughout Brethren territory, relying on her connections to learn of the goings on in the wider world. Her reporting is usually accurate if biased towards the Brethren, and she tries to be not to be inflammatory, even towards enemies such the Royaume, klansmen, or the mercenaries of Columbus Gate. Discussion/Talkback * By the Horns: Betty's only speciality is By the Horns, where she typically debates the opponents of the Brethren either in person or over the radio. They mostly communicate with her from a distance for obvious reasons. The cleric tries to be civil and keep an atmosphere of politeness towards her guests, however inflammatory they may be. Notable call-in guests on By the Horns include President Damion Webber (leader of the Republic of Slidell in-exile), Obed Narcisse (the last boss in the Big Easy), and “Grungy” Joe (the “King of the Homeless”). Notable Staff Cleric Betty Cleric Betty is the titular owner of Betty's Radio and its main DJ for most hours. A cheerful personality rarely found among ghouls, Betty has maintained a positive attitude for almost her entire life though her life after the war was very hard. Betty was born before the war in New Mexico to a family of Mormons. She does not remember where or when it was, and she also does not remember her last name. All those memories were consumed by the fire of the bombs. The only things Betty is sure has not changed are her faith and her positive attitude (though her faith has changed). Before joining the Brethren, Betty wandered the wasteland as Mormon pilgrims. She mostly just scavenged and occasionally worked odd jobs. Betty remembers visiting New Canaan some time in the past but not being well-received. She wandered across the North American continent over more than one hundred years, ranging into Mexico and Canada at times. Betty first encountered the Brethren of the Shroud in 2260 after wandering through Mississippi, and the ghouls appealed to her sense of empathy in the face of smoothskin violence. The Shroud’s message of mutant supremacy was not the most appealing thing to Betty, but unity through mutant supremacy did stir some feeling of pride in Betty, wanting to belong to something bigger than herself in the absence of her pre-War Mormon community. So, Betty converted to the Brethren’s religion and became a cleric after a few years. Betty’s positivity gained her many friends within the Brethren, and she eventually was put on the detachment that would retake Slidell from rebels. Her story from here has been the story of Betty’s Radio. Betty has little life outside of the radio, and now, she has a sort of desire for a relationship that she was never able to have before the war. One of her few friends is Debbie, who she raised from childhood. Still, she remains chipper even through her pain. Cleric Zacarías Lain Cleric Zacarías Lain is Cleric Betty's assistant and is a great deal more abrasive than Betty. Originally a wastelander from the Florida Panhandle, Zacarías Lain was born into a family of Swampers who lived in a very secure park. Zacarías became a ghoul in the late 2100’s when he fell into a pre-War radioactive material dumpsite. He was lucky to survive that, but his family did not accept him back due to swampers’ hatred of ghouls. For the next fifty years or so, he would live an isolated life in the swamps of the Gulf Coast. That was until he heard broadcasts in 2266 speaking of a vast mutant homeland where all were welcome. Zacarías took to that message very quickly and settle into Meridian comfortably. Around 2272 after years of being a laborer, Zacarías decided he want to become something better. So, he trained to become a Brethren cleric in hope of going on a missionary expedition. Instead when he finished his training, Zacarías was sent to Slidell to assist Cleric Betty with her radio station. The cleric has been more than a little put-out about this, but he is not mad at Betty for himself being put in the position he is. Zacarías is more angry at the Bishop of Meridian for placing him in such a dead-end job. Cleric Zacarías is often characterized as "grumpy" by Betty, and the people of Slidell do not particularly enjoy when he substitutes for the typical DJ. Much more abrasive towards normal humans that Betty, Zacarías voices his dislike of "normies" often when he is on the radio. This typically acts as a release valve for is frustrations with the Brethren's hierarchy for putting him in Slidell. Debbie Debbie is the cleaning lady around the Slidell Radio Station where Betty's Radio is broadcast. She lived in Slidell before the Brethren occupation and was a little girl at time, but she was given to Betty as a servant to work at the radio station. Debbie was raised by Cleric Betty, and she thinks of the ghoul as something of a surrogate mother, even though Betty does not see it that way. She does not typically mix with the people of Slidell, even though she has relatives in the city, and she lives in the radio station. The young woman mostly does basic cleaning and maintenance around the radio station. Debbie fears Cleric Zacarías and looks to Cleric Betty for protection from the vindictive ghoul. Quotes Category:Radio Stations